


Pookie?

by wildsky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildsky/pseuds/wildsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!fic.</p>
<p>John Sheppard had never struck her as a pet-name kind of a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pookie?

John Sheppard had never struck her as a pet-name kind of a guy. That was something she would have expected from Carson, who called everyone 'lad' or 'lass' and a variety of other soothing endearments. Hell, she wouldn't even have been surprised if Rodney, who threw out epithets like 'caveman' and 'incompetent moron' as if they were going out of fashion, managed to spout off something vaguely nice in the heat of the moment. Occasionally. Maybe.

But the Colonel?

Okay, sure, he'd named a captive Wraith 'Bob' and he seemed to respond to pretty much every situation with a joke or three… but he always called people by their proper names. He didn't walk around thinking up sugary ways to address them.

She certainly hadn't expected him to do anything of the sort with her and she would never, ever have thought _that_ word would fall from his lips.

She could have handed anything else. Baby? Sure. Sweetheart? Not a problem.

She couldn't help it. She started laughing, stark naked in the middle of his bed, and watched his hazel eyes widen incredulously. He stared down at her, gobsmacked by her outburst, but she couldn't stop. She curled up in hysterics as he moved off her, looking at her as if she'd just proposed a threesome with Woolsey.

The thought that she might never get laid again was sobering.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry!" she choked out, snatching up the sheet to wrap it around herself. "Come on, you can't call someone that in the middle of this and expect to keep going!"

"Call somewhat what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. You know what."

"Humour me."

She pursed her lips, taking a moment to compose herself before actually vocalizing the word.

"You called me pookie."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"I said 'perky'."

"You said 'pookie'."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Listen, Lieutenant, I'm the senior officer here and I'm telling you I said no such thing. Understood?"

Her lips twitched uncontrollably.

" _Cadman._ "

"That's Lieutenant Pookie to you, Sir."


End file.
